In the industry of doll-making, it is desirable to construct a doll to have hair for added realism. However, it is sometimes difficult to manufacture a doll with hair that is strongly connected to the head of the doll. If the hair is manipulated too roughly it can inadvertently be removed from the head. Sometimes costly manufacturing techniques may be used such as gluing or the like are used, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture of the doll. It would be advantageous to provide a character figure that has hair that is resistant to removal from the body of the character figure.